


here for a good time not a long time

by sarbear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarbear/pseuds/sarbear
Summary: set in the first episode of season 3 (dean knows he's headed to hell to fulfil his deal)  this was written a LONG time ago fyii own nothing and unbeta-ed





	1. Chapter 1

sam shook his head as his brother drew the flimsy curtains shut after giving him the thumbs up. the curtain hid little and sam could still see the outline of his brother and one of his dates. He turned his attention back to the book before his cell phone rang disturbing him. he hung up from bobby and sat back in his seat, reading again. he gave his brother some time before knocking on the door to tell him of their travel plans. he hesistantly entered the room and noted the clothes littering all visible surfaces. 

"oh god...." he said when he laid his eyes on the sight around the corner. 

he backed out stumbling and closed the door behind him then turned his back against it and flung his head in shock, trying to erase the thought from his mind. His brother's laughter echoed through the door and reverberated in his ears. He had known his brother was in for a wild night but his imagination certainly hadn't gone there. he shut his eyes and adjusted his dick as the picture played again in his head. his brother's head buried in one girls crotch as the other girl licked his around his hole as she fucked him with a dildo. His dean's ass spread open in his direction, he had seen everything he tried to avoid seeing since puberty.

The moans and giggling didn't quit in the room and sam decided to shut himself in the impala and wait for the world to swallow him up. The door pulled open behind him sending him sprawling back into the room as the support was taken away from him. more giggles followed as a petite blonde stood naked over him offering a hand. sam blushed violently not knowing where to look.

"don't mind him candi...he's a little shy...not too mention he falls over those clown feet of his at the drop of a hat." he head his brothers voice speak

"well..."said the blonde catching her tongue between her teeth..."you know what they say about men with big feet"

sam shot a dagger look at the direction of dean's voice then wished he hadn't. dean was sauntering over towards him, the other blonde riding piggy back and sucking on his neck as she ground against him. Sam found it impossible not to turn his gaze to his brother's erect cock as dean pulled him up.

"um...sorry to disturb you....gotta job to go to..." sam said trying to find a safe place to look and failing miserably

"dude...think that might have to wait an hour or two...i'm kinda in the middle of something here...sides candi apparently has rotten taste in men 'cos she demanded you come back and join us...." he raised his eyebrows and smirked as the girl in question wound her hands around his waist and under sam's shirt.

sam froze as the hot small hands carressed his torso and tickled at his sides, long nails scratching lightly. a hand slipped down and grabbed his belt and the girl dropped to her knees in a swift movement leaving sam stunned. He looked at dean clearly a little panicked but dean just shrugged and grinned as the girl at his side sstroked him and nibbled at his neck in earnest, then swung around so she was facing dean and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"um...hi. i'm sam" he said glancing down to the girl currently nuzzling his cock. She giggled as she took his length into her mouth and he gasped at the vibrations that sent shivers up his spine. He gave in and decided he may as well make the most of opportunity. The girls dean chose may not be the brightest crayons in the box but this one certainly knew what she was doing. he groaned as her soft hands gently tugged at his balls and drove him further into her mouth, nudging at the back of her throat. sam closed his eyes as she worked him slowly into a frenzy. his eyes snapped open however when she slipped a lubed finger at his entrance and he let out a little yelp. The type of noise that would give dean ammunition about him being a girl for years...

dean turned looked up over the girl straddling him and chuckled as he figured out what had startled his brother.

"hey take it easy there sweetie....he's a little vanilla for you...."

Sam looked at him indignantly.

"you just surprised me is all. Pay no attention to dean, he's always underestimating me..." he said deliberately, staring dean down. Truth be told he suspected his fantasies were a LOT more kinky than his brother's but they weren't the kind he could exactly share with dean. But the fact was they remained fantasies. his sex life consisted of the usual few positions and oral sex and he could count the number of partners he'd had on one hand. Dean however.....there weren't enough limbs.....

Dean cocked his eyebrow and continued to make the girl in his lap writhe after a shrug. 

sam was offended and decided to step this little challenge up. He guided candi to her feet and picked her up holding her up against the nearest wall with his height and strength advantage. He held her tiny frame tightly and kissed her deeply before wrapping her ankles over his shoulders and burying his head between her thighs. She let out a surprised squeal which quickly turned into breathless moans and gasps as sam fucked into her with his tongue, spreading her wide open. he built her orgasm slowly feeling her melt into him and her juices flood over his tongue and chin. Once he thought she was ready he began circling her clit taking her higher and higher. she pressed into his face as she struggled to keep control, then screamed obscenities as sam bit the sensitive nub sending her over the edge. She slid slowly down the wall with sam supporting her and he kissed her roughly smearing her taste between them.

It was a long moment as she came down and peered around sam, realizing they had a captive audience. The girl on dean's lap had turned around to face them, still riding dean's cock slow and deep. his fingers were sliding over her glistening folds,kissed her neck but both their eyes were glued to sam and candi. 

"mmm... wouldn't mind you trying that skill on me" the girl said with a purr "..pretty please?" 

She laid back against dean's chest pushing them down to the floor and spreading their legs wide. sam stared then shrugged trying to act nonchantlant as he knelt between them and began to slide his tongue up and down her slit trying to avoid his brother's cock that was mere millimetres away. The girl tugged at his hair bring him in closer and he increased his speed slightly brushing against dean's thigh, hyper aware on his sensitive skin. she moved up against him and his tongue dipped into her against dean's cock.the tastes of the two burst on his tongue and he moaned in spite of himself. Candi wound around his back, stroking him and licking at him. dean angled towards him and sam drew in a sharp breath as this became more and more like his fantasy. dean gripped the blondes hips as he pounded deeper into her, his brother's tongue grazing his cock. Sam bit at the girl's clit and she tightened around dean shouting her orgasm. dean followed and sam's tongue slid inside her once more to lap at their cum.

They disentangled and lay in a heap mostly sated for now with the exception of sam. he stroked himself lazily casting his eyes around at everyone. Dean stretched and kissed candi running his hands over her breasts and whispering into her ear.

"why don't you do it?.....i wanna watch" she replied licking her lips suggestively

dean's mouth fell ajar slightly and sam wondered what they were discussing. the girl that dean had been entertaining cottoned on and let out a breathy sigh

"fuck yeah..." she breathed.

Dean threw his head back and laughed.

"i don't know ladies...that's pretty kinky even for me" 

"what?" said sam curious

"they want me to pop your cherry sam." he said with a smile and his trademark raised eyebrow.

sam's jaw hit the floor causing the girls to giggle and dean to chuckle once more.

"yeah thought that too. saw the look on your face when you saw the dildo, didn't think you'd be into that much. well ladies it's been fun, but i might grab a shower while you look after sammy here. we gotta get going soon it seems...work beckons"

dean started towards the bathroom but sam leapt up and stopped him with a hand to the chest. dean loked down at it confused.

"it seems fair dean. they spent a while entertaining us...seems right we should do the same don't you think?" before dean could shake the look of shock from his face, sam was kneeling before him and took him gently between his lips, lapping him to hardness once more. Dean stood frozen in awe of the fact that his baby brother currently had his dick in his mouth and was trying to lick all the juices of his last conquest from his dick, balls and thighs.

"fuck sammy"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's head fell back as sam made up for a lack of experience by compensating with raw enthusiasm. He looked down at his younger brother with awe, as sam tried to use him as the human equivilent of a thickshake straw. The fact that this was sam made every sensation that much more intense. 

Dean had never had a guy before and he wondered what sam would feel like inside him in comparison to a dildo. The thought took his breath away as sam took his cock to the back of his throat gagging slightly before swallowing around him. dean's fist clutched in sam's too long hair and his teeth clenched as he tried to refrain from fucking his brother's throat. 

Sam followed the lead of his earlier encounter and slowly pressed at his brother's opening with a spit lubricated finger. Dean guessed sam's intentions and helpfully pushed back onto his brother's finger sliding it deep into himself and groaning loudly as the long digit grazed his prostate.

he hauled sam up roughly by hiss shirt tearing it off as he kissed him ferociously. The feeling of rough stubble against his cheek was unfamiliar to him and arousing him all the more for it. dean pushed them both to the floor losing contact with sam momentarily as they hit the ground. He slid hismself along the groove of sam's hip feeling the muscle slide beneath him as he did so. 

" well it seems you want to be the penetrating one then sammy...you kinky bitch" he teased breathlessly. 

he turned his gaze to the two women watching hungrily

"you want this show to continue, you better grab us some lube here girls" he said with his wide grin. 

Sam swallowed audibly and dean chuckled as he nipped at his ear and whispered into it

"not thinking of chickening out and leaving a guy high and dry here are you sammy?" 

sam's defiant face came on immediately, his jaw clenching as he snatched the offered lube and spun his brother over onto his stomach. He lubed up his cock and looked down at dean whose face was turned around to watch him. 

"fuck i don't know but i think you'd better warm me up a bit before you try impaling me on that sam" he dropped his gaze to his sam's erect and somewnat larger cock. 

the blonde who had beeen straddling dean earlier wrapped her arms around sam and stroked dean's offered ass she nuzzled sam's neck and firmly took the lube from him then slicked up two fingers and slid them along the crack of dean's ass and into him scissoring gently. Sam blushed at the sight and the blood rushed around his body in what semmed like a loop between his cheeks and his straining cock. The girl gently guided him towards dean and sam gripped his brother's hips as he pushed through the tight ring of muscle and into complete bliss. 

"fuck" he gasped as the tightness and heat of dean around him became reality.

dean grunted and pushed back until sam was fully sheathed inside of him. Then he began to fuck himself on sam's cock until sam found his own rhythm, building his pace higher and faster until his vision grew blurred and he pulsed forward spilling deep into dean, curses spilling from his lips. He collasped over dean's back a thin sheen of sweat coating them both. 

" hey...what you be a gentleman and make sure the girls get off but you leave me hanging?" 

sam laughed loudly the situation so surreal. his dick still softening inside his brother's ass and two beautiful women, a captive audience a few feet away. 

" thought you said something about popping my cherry dude" 

Dean's eyebrow's rose. His brother was really reluctant to back down from a challenge or he was a hell of a lot more of a kinky fucker than dean had given him credit for!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam flopped onto his back on the floor of the hotel room trying to get his breath, not to mention his sanity, back. 

he had fucked his brother, oh my god. actually done it. not just jerked off guilty in the shower trying to get it out of his mind but actually fucked him up that hot ass of his....shit. what had he done? why was dean doing this? was it some kind of kink he was trying to get ticked off his list before he ran out of his borrowed time? was it it solution to getting sam laid?oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck... 

Sam's angsting was disturbed by candi trailing her nails down his muscled chest. He tossed his head back against the ground hard as his dick tried valiantly to get with the program once again. 

she hooked his lanky legs over her tiny shoulders and licked a trail down his ass tonguing his puckered entrance sam startled a little but the blonde gave him a cat ate the cream smirk and he relaxed as she slowly opened him up with her hot wet tongue. 

dean watched with interest, lazily stroking his cock that wept with precum. sam moaned at the sight and the odd feeling that already had his cock half hard again. Dean firmly moved the girl a few minutes later and wrapped his hand tightly around sam's cock. his other hand grazed over his ass and gently probed him open. 

"dude no stuffing around i don't know what i'm doing here,you have to let me know if i hurt you okay?"

sam nodded rigorously tring to remember how to breathe as dean began to scissor him open. 

he heard a stifled whimper as candi proceeded to nip at the blonde's clit and buried her tongue into the girl's glistening cunt as they watched the brother's. The two men stopped in their tracks momentarily sidetracked by the vision before their hormones took hold once more. 

Ddean was desperate to get off after sam had teased him with head and then fucked him silly. He needed release badly but he entered sam slowly feeling the muscles push against him, stretching at the invasion. sam gritted his teeth as the burn flowed through him and he breathed as hard as when the woman in white had tried to rip his heart out. 

Dean stopped concerned for his younger sibling as always. 

"no no, god don't stop...it's okay...just getting used to it" blabbered sam as he pulled dean in further. 

dean groaned and pushed in further and at last he was fully seated. 

"holy shit" he breathed the tightness like a vice around him. It made it difficult to think, to breathe... Finally he controlled himself enough to be able to move gently pistoning into his brother. Sam cried out in surprise as dean scraped over his prostate then pushed back into his cock as dean began to hit it on every stroke. 

It wasn't long before dean came. The orgasm was like nothing he had ever felt before. Sparks flew behind his eyes as he lost contol and blacked out. 

"wow...that was sooo hot" the feminine voice woke them from their reverie as the girls giggled and ran to the bathroom excitedly to shower. 

Sam looked at dean and shook his head. 

" man, the situations you get into..." he smiled looking for his clothes around the room, wincing a little with most steps. 

"man...i wasn't the one that started the gay orgy..." dean laughed. sam blushed which only served to give dean further ammunition. 

"so samantha, when were you going to tell me you were up for batting on both sides?" he asked smirking Sam mumbled and blushed even deeper if possible. 

the girls came out of the bathroom and he smiled at them sheepishly as he went in. they fawned over him like a teenage virgin and dean couldn't help but laugh as sam tried desperatly to avoid them and get into the shower. 

sam emerged dressed as well as possible in his torn shirt. Dean was bidding the girls farewell and ushered sam out. They got into the car in silence and sam was dreading the uncomfortable silence that was probably inevitable.But it never came.

"so" spoke dean "where's this job?" sam gave him the details and they headed off the smell of sex heay in the impala. 

"dude...you didn't even shower!" sam said with a shake of his head and smile. 

Dean gave him a grin back 

"nah...why'd i wanna do that when i know you're up for licking me clean?" 

 

sam prayed for the earth to swallow him up - now.


End file.
